Mi vida ahora en pareja
by Aenema
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran al fin se han declarado, pero, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo van a solucionar sus inconvenientes? ¿Cómo van a convivir entre los dos? Una seria de pequeñas historias contando como esta pareja hace frente a los problemas inesperados que se les presentan, como los celos, la dependencia, y su relación a distancia. Lleno de fluff y ñoñería.


_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, os traigo una serie de mini-historias de amor entre Sakura y Syaoran, los hago lo más IC posible que puedo (aunque Syaoran me cuesta jiji) y espero que disfrutéis, todas estarán ambientadas después de la historia de Card Captors Sakura, un poco adaptadas a mi forma de pensar de qué es lo que hubiera pasado. Como la vida en pareja es complicada y mucho menos de color rosa, me gustaría aplicarlo a estos dos tan adorables que superan cielo y tierra para estar juntos y ver como ellos lo solucionan solitos, todo con máxima ñoñería para el deleite del fandom (?) _

_Todos los personajes son de CLAMP, por supuesto, yo solamente me dedico a shippear y llorar por ellos._

* * *

**Ansiedad**

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Syaoran había vuelto a Hong Kong. Después de haber conseguido una vez más la paz en Tomoeda, Sakura estaba tranquila y feliz. Pero no era solamente por la paz en Tomoeda, claro que no, era porque al fin había encontrado y florecido su corazón. Dicen que la experiencia del primer amor era la mejor, y también, Sakura quería que fuera la primera y última porque ella no pretendía separarse de Syaoran en lo que le quedaba de vida (pero bueno uno con estas cosas nunca sabe). La primera semana desde que Syaoran se había marchado, Sakura se mantenía contenta por la experiencia vivida con él, pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo su alegría iba marchitándose poco a poco. El poco contacto con su pareja la mantenía un poco decaída, habían decidido mandarse cartas, y más o menos se hablaban una vez cada dos o tres semanas.

Pero esa desdicha no dudaría mucho tiempo, porque Sakura era una chica optimista y con muchas ganas de hacer muchas cosas, y también, Tomoyo, que tanto la amaba y su felicidad dependía de la de su mejor amiga, había encontrado la manera gracias a la empresa de su madre de facilitarle a Sakura una comunicación más directa e instantánea con Syaoran. Y era que, ahora, los dos gracias a unos portátiles tenían la manera perfecta de poder hablar por micrófono.

El día que pudo hablar con Syaoran fue muy especial, al principio hablaban con mucha timidez, como solía ser en ellos, y más que nada porque ahora los dos eran conscientes de que estaban juntos de una manera distinta a la que estaban con el resto de sus amigos. Pero eso no duró demasiado tiempo porque en seguida Sakura y Syaoran como los mejores amigos que eran terminaron contándose sus experiencias del día, dando opiniones, bromeando y riéndose juntos.

Los días pasaban con lentitud, Sakura asistía a sus clases, hacía los deberes, después siempre que podía se iba a entrenar con Kero y Yue, salía con Tomoyo, ayudaba en casa, hacía más deberes, quedaba de compras para ir con amigas… lo normal, pero siempre cada día estaba pendiente de volver corriendo a su casa para encender su portátil y poder volver a hablar con Syaoran. No supo en que momento, aquel ritual de cada día se había convertido en algo muy importante para ella, no podía no hablar con Syaoran, y a veces si él no le contestaba la llamada o había algún problema con la conexión Sakura se comía la cabeza y se preocupaba.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Monstruo no has probado ni un trozo de la tortilla de patatas que tienes en frente de tu cara, ¿qué te pasa?

Sakura levantó la mirada mirando a su hermano.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Es verdad, lo siento mucho —. Acto seguido cogió su tenedor y pinchó un trozo de aquella mezcla de huevos y patatas que poco a poco iba enfriándose.

Fujitaka y Touya se miraron sorprendidos sin entender exactamente que le pasaba a Sakura. Su padre, que era el que más comprendía a su hija sin tener ella que decirle nada, se inclinó un poco.

—Sakura, ¿has hablado hoy con Syaoran?

Touya puso mala cara y a cambio recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—No papá… hoy no me ha llamado y no ha estado conectado durante todo el día.

—Bueno Sakura, no te preocupes, debe de estar ocupado… ya hablarás con él.

—Sí.

La cazadora de cartas terminó de comer y subió corriendo a su habitación. Su hermano y su padre intercambiaron unas miradas algo preocupados, y después de que Kero le exigiera un postre, Sakura encendió el portátil ilusionada esperando a Syaoran, que no se había conectado.

Aquella era la primera vez que Syaoran se pasaba tanto tiempo sin conectarse, llevaban durante todo ese tiempo hablando todos los días sin parar, hasta muchas veces Sakura decidió no hacer deberes o no quedar con Tomoyo solamente para poder hablar con Syaoran, no entendía a veces por qué de pronto se sentía tan triste si no podía hablar con él, y no entendía tampoco por qué ahora pensaba constantemente en él y estaba tan pendiente.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 días desde que no había vuelto a tener contacto con él. Sakura estaba constantemente triste, sentía una presión en su pecho y no funcionaba como solía funcionar. Cuando practicaba deporte se tropezaba más de lo normal, no entregaba los deberes, no estaba atenta en clase, y sus compañeros lo notaban.

—Sakura… ¿qué te pasa? —. Tomoyo se sentó junto a ella en la hora del almuerzo — Te noto desde hace unos días muy rara y mal, ¿acaso es alguna carta?

—No, no Tomoyo es que… no he vuelto a hablar con Syaoran, no se ha conectado en estos días y estoy preocupada… quiero hablar con él.

—Sakura, no deberías preocuparte, ¿tú crees que al joven Li le gustaría saber que por él estás así?

— ¡N-no! Pero no puedo evitarlo Tomoyo, al menos me podría haber avisado o…

—Sakura…

El timbre sonó. Tomoyo dejó la conversación al aire y volvieron a su respectiva clase.

* * *

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa, subió corriendo a su habitación, apartó a Kero fuertemente que fue a recibirla y después de un pequeño griterío entre los dos encendió el ordenador y vio de nuevo que Syaoran no estaba.

Sakura ya no pudo más. Comenzó a llorar. Kero sin entender nada revoloteó a su alrededor preguntándole y preocupándose por ella. Solamente quería hablar con Syaoran, se sentía vacía por dentro, tenía una gran ansiedad constantemente que no entendía por qué era provocada, solamente sabía que esa ansiedad se calmaba cuando Syaoran hablaba con ella, le decía dulces palabras y le contaba que tal le había ido el día, sino, Sakura comenzaba a comerse la cabeza. Le habían dicho que el amor era una de las cosas más bonitas del mundo, pero a veces ella en esos momentos lo dudaba, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso? Ahora sus días giraban en torno de si Syaoran estaba o no conectado para hablar con ella.

Kero escuchó unos pasos subir por las escaleras, rápidamente fue a esconderse por si era el padre de Sakura. Tocaron la puerta. Y efectivamente, Fujitaka abrió suavemente la puerta y soltó un leve suspiro al ver a su hija sollozando sobre el escritorio.

—Sakura…

Sakura levantó la cabeza con los ojos hinchados y miró a su padre sorprendida.

— ¡Papá! ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

—No hija, he decidido hoy tomarme un poco de tiempo… —. Caminó hasta poder sentarse en la punta de la cama —Estaba preocupado por ti, cuéntame que te pasa, es por Syaoran, ¿verdad?

Sakura tardó unos segundos, al final terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Ya veo…

Ella quería volver a llorar, estaba muy frustrada, y más que nada le parecía egoísta por su parte, estaba provocando que todos sus seres queridos se preocuparan por ella.

—No tienes por qué sentirte mal Sakura, es normal que te suceda esto… suele pasar cuando te enamoras por primera vez —. Su padre sonrió.

— ¿Ah?... pero… pero lo estoy pasando realmente mal papá….

—Es normal, pero cuando empieces a sentirte así, debes recordarte que no puedes depender de otra persona Sakura, Syaoran te complementa y te brinda su amistad, y no es bueno que al final termines no cogiéndole la mano sino colgándote de su brazo entero, ¿entiendes? Y que no puedas soltarlo, a él tampoco le gustaría eso.

—Si…

—El amor primero pasa por ti, nunca te pierdas a ti misma hija. Recuérdalo, céntrate en ti y en ti misma, Syaoran ya aparecerá, ya podrás hablar con él, pero si empiezas a estar pendiente únicamente en Li, al final poco a poco el resto de personas a tu alrededor se terminarán alejando… y él también.

Sakura notó como su padre se entristecía levemente. Ella se levantó, lo abrazó y suspiró entre sus brazos, sonriendo.

—Gracias papá… no me perderé a mí misma.

Después de aquella charla, Sakura se puso las pilas e intentó dejar de pensar tanto en Syaoran, y lo mejor de todo era que se dio cuenta que realmente podía, era difícil a veces, pero podía controlarlo, y se sentía bien, especialmente con ella misma.

Al final, Syaoran contactó con ella esa misma noche, después de estar tres días fuera. Sakura sonrió, un poco aliviada a decir verdad, pero tranquila después de que su padre le diese su consejo y apoyo.

—Sakura, ¿cómo has estado estos días? ¡Si-siento no haberte podido llamar! Mi madre me mandó a casa de unos tíos para hacer un entrenamiento especial y no pude contactar contigo… he estado preocupado y me he sentido muy mal, no quiero que pienses nada malo de mi…

Sakura notó el nerviosismo de Syaoran, y al final terminó riendo.

—Syaoran, no te preocupes está todo bien… no pasa nada si no hablamos todos los días, está bien que vayas a entrenar… yo estoy bien, te lo prometo.

Syaoran tras la pantalla, a varios kilómetros de distancia, sonrió.

Por la noche, escuchando los ronquidos de Kero, Sakura entendió que era importante no dejarse llevar por la ansiedad y la emoción de este nuevo sentimiento hacia Syaoran, tenía que tener cuidado exactamente con eso, con no perderse a sí misma y no estar tan centrada en lo que podría o no estar haciendo su mejor amigo, o comiéndose la cabeza y pensando cosas negativas, porque así no llegaría a ninguna parte, confiaba en él, confiaba en ella, y eso era lo importante. Era lo importante para estar feliz y no desequilibrar su vida.

Esperaba que a Syaoran no le estuviera pasando lo mismo, ¿cómo lo sentiría acaso todo eso él? Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Conociéndolo, seguro que estaba doblemente más nervioso de lo que solía aparentar.

* * *

_Y ala, ¿queréis más? ¿Os gusta la idea? ¡Seguramente el próximo capítulo sea de Syaoran y no siempre habrá distancia entre ellos! JIJI (?) A mí lo que más me gustan son los reviews bien recibidos que me animen y critiquen constructivamente, si me los dejáis os prometo no abandonar. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
